A New Beginning
by Skultistic98
Summary: SEQUAL TO "ONLY TIME WILL TELL" Two years later and still no sign from Lightning. Skulduggery is determined to find him and Valkyrie is starting to think it'd finally safe for her, Skulduggery and her year old child. But is it? Sorry I'm terrible at summaries. PLEASE R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

_**AN. HEEEEEYYYYYYY! I'm so incredibly sorry it took so long to finally write this and I have no excuse. I was just plain out lazy. But im back now and I'm here to stay. So finally the sequal to **__**"Only Time Will Tell" **__**is up! I'm sorry if this chapter is short as im low on time and im a little rusty! ENJOY! :)**_

_Valkyrie's POV_

Its been about two years after we got the note from Lightning. He still has not shown up yet. We haven't heard or seen a thing from him. However, that hasn't stopped Skulduggery from searching for him. Skulduggery has been crazed since the night we got the note. I've given birth to a beautiful little girl and because Skulduggery was too busy trying to track down Lightning he wasn't at her birth and has barely spent any time with her. He hasn't spent any time with anyone. The longest I've spent time with him is when we were in bed sleeping. He spends all his time in Gordon's office or out talking to witnesses. I spoke to him one day about spending more time with us and we spent the night together but then he got another lead the next morning (which went cold like the others) and he broke his promise to be with us more. Thanks to that night I'm pregnant again and even though I have a big bump (I'm seven months along) he still doesn't know. Since Skulduggery and I have drifted apart, Dexter Vex and I have gotten very close and we're good friends now. He always visits and knows what I'm going through so he likes to see if I'm okay. I don't know what I'd do without him.

Ellie, my one year old daughter, is crawling up the stairs so I follow to make sure she doesn't get hurt. She crawls out to the office door and pushes it open (the latch doesn't work so we don't need to use the handle). "DADA!" she squeals, crawling to Skulduggery and reaching up to him smiling, showing only two teeth. She's so happy to see him as she hasn't seen him in weeks.

He simply pats her head, not looking at her and mutters, "Not right now sweetie."

Her bottom lip trembles. Enough is enough. I get Jonathan up (or as she calls him JoJo) to take her. When they are gone I slam the door shut and storm to the desk. I rip whatever Skulduggery is looking at away, "Stop!"

He looks at me startled. His face now has a light beard forming because he only shaves when going to speak to a witness and even still he only lightly trims it, too eager to leave and talk to them. "Stop what?"

I gesture around the room filled of pictures of Lightning and statements and maps with notes written on them. The wall can no longer be seen with all of them. "This! Your daughter is crying because for the first time she has seen you in weeks you want nothing to do with her!" I point to my stomach, "I'm pregnant again and _seven _ months along and you don't even know! This has to stop!"

"I can't stop! I'm close to finding him! When I find him I am going to kill him and it will all be over!"

"You have been saying that for two years! He may not even come after us!"

"I'm not taking that risk! I won't lose you again!"

"You're already losing me! All by yourself!" With that I storm out with tears in my eyes.

I go to the kitchen where Jonathan is feeding Ellie. He watches me with sad eyes, "Are you alright?"

I give a smile, "I'm fine." I wipe a tear away. He sighs and hugs me.

"Are you and dad alright?"

I stay silent for a while and then I answer honestly, "I don't know. I really don't. I love him. I always have and I always will but... I don't know how long I can do this for."

He says, "Tanith called. She's coming over with Ghastly and Dexter."

I nod and start making food for them and us. About an hour later while the food is simmering I pick Ellie up to give her bath. It's then I hear _his_ voice from behind me, "You shouldn't be carrying her. She's too heavy to be carrying while pregnant. Let me take her." It's clear from his voice that he's been crying, just like I have. I turn to see a red, puffy eyed Skulduggery standing there looking at me. Ellie reaches out him, her little lip trembling and her arms out stretched to, hope filling her big brown eyes.

Before I can't say anything he comes closer and takes her gently out of my arms. He holds her close, resting his forehead on hers and tries not to cry. He whispers to her, "I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry. I promise, daddy will here from now on. Daddy's here."

I glare at him, "You promised that before and you broke it the very next day."

He breaks down and cries, "I know. This time I swear, _I swear, _this time I'll stop and be here for you."

"We'll see about that," I turn back to the food.

"Valkyrie…" he starts but I cut him off.

"Ghastly, Tanith and Dexter are coming. When you're done giving her bath get washed and dressed. " He sighs and goes off to do as I say.

The last time he promised this I fell into his arms and believed him. The next day he broke that promise along with my heart. I'm not going to just fall into his arms again. I'm going to make sure he keeps his promise first.

**AN. TAAAADAAHHH! I hope you liked it! Ill update soon I promise! :) Take care! Until next time" :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. THHHAAANNNKKK YOOOOOOOOOU! Thank you so much for the Reviews and Favourites and Follows! Thank you! I'm thrilled you like it! I'm so excited to continue with writing this story! So here's chapter 2! ENJOY! :P**

_Valkyrie's POV_

Soon Ghastly, Tanith and Dexter arrive. They were shocked to see Skulduggery. Ghastly and Tanith hugged Skulduggery where as Dex remained emotionless. I told them of our fight and how Skulduggery once again promised to be with us more. I warned him this is his final chance. I set the table and dish out the food. Me, Skulduggery, Dex, Tanith, Ghastly and Jonathan sit at the table eating. Ellie is in her little highchair between Skulduggery and I. Skulduggery insists on feeding her so I let him. He glances at me occasionally but I don't look back and him. It pains me to do this but he deserves the cold shoulder.

_Skulduggery's POV_

I wish Valkyrie would just talk to me. I know what I did was horrible but I did it so I wouldn't lose her. But now she won't talk to me for letting my searching for my brother run my life. What makes it worse is I want to hold Valkyrie so tight and kiss her and her bump. I'm so incredably happy about the new baby but i'm scared if i try and hug her she'll turn me away again. I have to do something to make it up to her, but what?

We finish dinner and I put Ellie to bed. When I come down I see Valkyrie laughing and chatting to Tanith, Ghastly and Dex. As I make my way over I get pulled aside by Jonathan.

"Hello son," I give him a smile. He just glares.

"I'm still pissed at you but-"

"Watch your language!" I cut him off.

He sighs "anyway. I'd keep an eye on Dex if I were you..."

"Why?" I ask confused

"He's been coming over a lot and spending a lot of time with mam lately. And I dont like the looks he's giving her..."

"Looks? What kind of looks?"

"Lovey dovey looks. It's clear he hhas feelings for her."

"Dex? No. My son, you must be mistaken."

"I'm not Dad. Trust me."

I sigh, "Okay. I trust you son. Besides you being my son means your gut instinct is _almost _as good as mine."

He scoffs, "Please. My gut instinct is well better than yours."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"It is not! Now. You have wounded my ego and I am going to storm off dramatically. Goodbye." I storm off over to my wife and friends. I hear him laughing behind me and I chuckle.

I turn to Valkyrie and point to the space beside her "May i sit there?"

She doesnt answer and i sag. I get on my knees and take her hand in mine. Its time to swallow my dignity for a moment. I take a deep breath "PLEASE VAL! PLEASE LET ME SIT NEXT TO YOU! I BEG OF YOU! I WANT TO SIT NEXT TO MY GORGEOUS DARLING WIFE! PLEASE!"

Everyone stare at me in shock. They never expected Skulduggery Pleasant to _beg. _They start laughing and Valkyrie pats the seat, signalling for me to sit. I quickly do and pull her close. I whisper in her ear, "Words cannot describe how happy I am about the new baby," I rub the bump gently. She doesnt do anything for some time. Suddenly she gently places her hand over mine.

Theres a knock on the door and Time walks in. Hes surprised to see me but smiles, "Skully!"

I glare, "Dont call me that!"

"I havent seen you in a while. How are you Skully?" He asks ignoring my demand. I glare and he chuckles. "So how are things?"

"Things are good," I say smiling and kiss Val's cheek.

"Excellent!"

We all continue to chat the rest of the night. A few hours later everyone leaves. Valkyrie insists on cleaning up. I sigh and go upstairs. To surprise her I draw her a nice, warm bath surrounded by candles. In the bath are bath salts, bath bombs and lavander essence. I wait for her to come up.

_Valkyrie's POV_

I finally finish washing the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. I clean the counters and do the floors. My mind never leaves Skulduggery. As I finish by washing my hands I feel someone's eyes on me from the garden window beside me. I peer out but it's too dark to see anything. I make my way to the garden door and reach for the handle. I open the door and poke my head out into the cool night air. The breeze blows my hair out of my face. I take a step outside and look around. The only light comes from the doorway behind me. It's silent. I must be imagining things. I turn to step back inside - a bush rustles. I stop. I turn. The rustle came from right behind me. I take another step forward out of the light and out of the safe zone. I make my way closer. Closer. And -

"Mam!"

I jump and turn clutching my chest. In the doorway is Jonathan. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing! Come back inside you'll catch your death."

I make my way in slowly glacing at the bush once more. Theres nothing there. There cant be. I'm imagining this.

**AN. OHHHHHHH! So do you think shes imagining it? I shant say anything. I hope you liked it. Please R&R! Until next time! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. **_**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**_** Heeeeeeey How is everyone? Good? I hope so! Thank you all so much for all the reviews and favs and follows! I'm thrilled you like it! I have been thinking of doing a kind of competition. I'm doing it on one of my other stories also. If anyone would like to be a character in this story please leave your name, age (optional), description, what you would like for a taken name, if youd like to be paired with a single character in the story and personality (optional). The way to win is leave the best review you can (but no ass kissing -_- :p) with any advice you may have and with this the info on yourself. I'm just doing this for a bit of fun! And there's a chance everyone will win! We'll see how it goes. **

**Also to **_**IVY FOREST**_** if youre reading: If this sounds at all snappy I'm sorry I don't mean for it to. I'm honestly just curious as to how I have the descriptions and characters all wrong? Most of the characters that appear in this story and **_**"Only Time Will Tell" **_**such as Emerald, Danger, Time, Lightning, and Jonathan are all my characters that I created and no one knows for sure what Skulduggery looked like in human form and everyone knows what Valkyrie looks like and the majority of the settings in the story other than Gordons mansion and Skulduggerys house is mine so how do I have the characters and descriptions wrong when most of it was my own creation?**

**So here is chapter 3! ENJOY!**

_Valkyrie's POV_

That night i was welcomed to a nice, warm, bubbly bath made by Skulduggery. It was so relaxing. I had almost completely forgot about the incident of someone watching me. I didn't tell Skulduggery because I know he'll worry and search for Lightning again. If that happens this family will fall apart.

I'm lying on the couch with Skulduggery, my head in his lap. He gently runs his fingers through my hair softly while we watch "The Conjuring." I love this film! It's one of my favourites. I laugh as one of the characters is dragged around the house by her hair by the invisible demon/ghost thing. Horrors are hilarious. Skulduggery chuckles with me. His spare hand is n my bump rubbing it gently. The baby kicks his hand and smiles widely kissing it, "Hi baby, this is your daddy. I'm sorry I havent been here much but I will be from now on I promise. I love you so much and can't wait to meet you, little one." I smile widely and turn to look at him. He returns my smile. "I was thinking of bringing Ellie on a day out. Is that okay?"

I nod, "Of course. Just don't forget about her and leave her there and is fine." We chuckle.

"Of course. Id never do that."

"Are you sure? You forgot Jonathan in Cavan that time when he was a toddler."

"WHAT?" I hear Jonathan shout from the kitchen and stomp in.

Skulduggery flushes as I continue, "We went to County Cavan as a family outing once when your father came back from the war for a week and he had a teleporter friend of his bring us back home and when we did he had forgotten you. The one thing he had to do while I got our stuff and he forgot. Once we got back to you you had tipped all the cows in the fields over. You little devil."

He chuckles and glares at Skulduggery before stomping off dramatically. Like father like son.

_Some hours later…_

I watch little Ellie crawl over to her daddy smiling widely as he holds his arms out to her. He picks her up and spins her around and she squeals happily. He and I laugh and he hugs her to him. "You," he pokes her nose as he says this, "and daddy," he gets her hands to poke his nose, "are going out just you and i." he kisses her head and starts putting on her coat, hat, mittens and scarf. He puts her in her bugging with a blanket over her and puts her nappy bag with her bottles hanging on the handles bars. He kisses my cheek and heads off on a walk.

_Unknown POV…_

So Skulduggery pleasant is Lord Vile and Valkyrie Cain is Darquesse? Well well. Can't say I'm surprised. And I also cant say im sad to have to get rid of them and their children, who must be powerful too, to protect this world. I pick up the phone and arrange the assassination of Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant, Jonathan Pleasant and Ellie Pleasant.

_Valkyrie's POV_

I go around the house doing my own business and jobs and soon get very tired. I stretch and make my way to my room to have a nice nap. I get into a Dublin Jersey and shorts and get into my bed and lay down. I lay there for a good while before sleep finally starts to take over. Just as im about to sleep I sense someone over me. I open my eyes as they lean down and press a thin rope into my neck, strangling me.

My eyes bulge as I struggle to breath. I feel the rope cut into my neck very slowly. I kick my legs fiercely while scraping at masked persons hands. I manage to kick them away and send a fire ball hurdling into their chest. I gasp for breath as theyre kicked away. I try to call to Jonathan for help but nothing but a wheezy sound escapes my lips.

As I see my all in black attacker getting up I reach into my side draw and grab my gun with fumbling, shaking hands and shoot them until I know he or she is dead. At the nose of the gunshots Jonathan races in. "Mam!" he runs to me and see the thing bruising and cut along my neck. He winces and calls Skulduggery who immediate starts making his way home with Ellie. Jonathan goes over and searches the attackers pockets. He finds a piece a paper and tenses.

"What? What is it?" I wheeze out.

He shows me the paper. It's a contract saying the attacker will be paid to kill us all and it has a signature at the end of it. What? That cant be right. I stare at the signature in shock.

_Ghastly Bespoke._

**AN. So there we are! What did What did you think? I hpe you liked it! Please R&R! Take care! Until next time! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN. HEY EVERYONE! How IS EVERYONE?! Good I hope :) Thank you all so much for the favourites, follows and reviews and so so so glad you like it. This is what I wrote at the start of my summer holidays… "FINALLY I am on my summer holidays so unless I get a summer job I should have more time to update my stories."… Think that's what happened? Nope. I spent the summer doing what was supposed to be only a two week dog sitting job and that lasted nearly the entire summer :/. So that is why I haven't update and im so sorry. In this chapter I will have Gordon's address written down. Just to let yous know ive no idea if it's a real address. If it is please let me know and ill change it. So here we are I hope you like it.**

_Skuduggery's POV_

I rush into the house with Ellie. Jonathan sits on the couch holding Valkyrie, both have sullen looks on their faces. I assume the worst. I drop to my knees putting my head n Valkyrie's lap, "T-T-The baby..?"

Valkyrie makes me look at her and gives a faint smile, "Is fine, as far as we know. I still need to go to Nye and check but as far as we know the baby is fine."

I sigh and kiss her. Jonathan gets up and goes to Ellie. "Then what's wrong? Nobody is hurt and the man that tried to hurt you is dead."

Valkyrie and Jonathan glance at each other and Valkyrie slowly hands me a piece of paper. I read it.

_Bone Crusher (Profession: Assassin)has been hired by the Sanctuary of Ireland to eliminate/kill the Pleasant family (Skulduggery Pleasant, Valkyrie Pleasant, Jonathan Pleasant and Ellie Pleasant) for their crimes against Ireland such as their secret identities (Lord Vile and Darquesse) and for reproducing powerful children who could one day follow in their parents footsteps. _

_Reward for Skulduggery Pleasant's death - €100,000,000_

_Reward for Valkyrie Pleasant's death - €100,000,000_

_Reward for Jonathan Pleasant's death - €1000_

_Reward for Ellie Pleasant's death - €1000_

_Total reward: €200,002,000_

_Their location is former writer Gordon Edgley's house. The address,_

_10 Greenway Lane,_

_Haggard,_

_Dublin. _

_Signature of assassin, Signature of client,_

_Bone Crusher Ghastly Bespoke _

"WHAT?" I explode standing up. "GHASTLY! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

Valkyrie takes my arm, "Skulduggery please try to stay calm."

"Calm? Valkyrie my best friend just tried to have my family murdered!" I seethe, gritting my teeth. I grind out, "I' going to kill him!" With that I storm out. Valkyrie follows and I vaguely hear her telling Jonathan to follow with Ellie. We're safer together.

We get in the Bently and as I drive quickly to the Sanctuary ignoring Valkyrie and Jonathan's pleas for me to think this through. I'm far too busy thinking how I should murder Ghastly. Finally we arrive and I storm out. I push through people until I bump into Madame Mist. "Detective Pleasant, may I ask what the hurry is?"

"Where is Ghastly?" I ask deathly quiet.

"Elder Bespoke? Why I don't know I haven't seen him since an hour or so ago. Why-?" I cut her off by storming past her.

I hear Valkyrie calling me. I search every room I pass asking everyone where Ghastly is. No one knows but guess his office. Just in case I'm still checking every room. I start to get frustrated after an hour. God damn this Sanctuary! It's far too big! Finally I run into Ravel. "Where's Ghastly?" I snarl.

His smile drops and his eyes widen, "I don't know, I think his office why-?" once again i storm by him and shove the assassin's contract into his hand. He knows about Valkyrie and I being Darquesse and Lord Vile. We told so that if either of us lost control or needed us in battle he'd know to come for us. I faintly hear him gasp as he reads the contract. Not only do my family chase me now but so does Ravel.

Finally I do find him in his office. He smiles seeing me holding a holding a cup of tea but frowns seeng my expression. "Skulduggery? What's-?" I cut him off pointing an accusing finger at him.

"You!" I snarl. "How DARE you!" I lunge at him grabbing the collar of his shirt and punching him repeatedly, "YOU THINK YOU CAN TRY AND KILL MY FAMILY! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN SERPINE! YOU BASTARD!" He tries to talk but he's repeatedly stopped by my fist. I whip out my gun and point it at his head. "Nobody… and I mean NOBODY tries to kill my family and gets away with it. Not even my best friend!" Tears stream down my cheeks. I hear many voices begging me to stop. I don't listen though. Instead I pull the trigger.

Bang.

_Time's POV_

"So Skulduggery was right. You are after Valkyrie. Why? She's happy. She loves Skulduggery and they have children together," I say staring at my double, the man I shared a womb with before birth, the man i was once so close to before all this, my twin.

He smirks, "Come on Time, you know me. I'm a selfish man. Besides I can make her happy. Once I have her and once she accepts she's meant to be with me she'll be happy."

"You know I'm going to have to tell them right? And warn them," I say. My sad eyes match his. He misses our closeness too.

"Because you're my brother I'll give you a head start before I capture you."

I sigh and nod, "Goodbye Lightning, brother."

"Goodbye Time."

I turn and walk away from my dearest twin.

**AN. SO THERE WE GOOO! I know it's short but I plan to have the next chapter longer hopefully. What did you think? Like it? Please R&R! Favourite and Follow! UNTIL NEXT TIME! :)**


End file.
